Dar'manda
by William Joseph
Summary: Mandalorian Calrand Daun meets and befriends the rebel alliance, but he has a dark past, known only to Sabine Wren. Will shadows from the past destroy the rebellion? Find out in, Dar'manda!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first story, so I expect that there will be a few errors. If I've done anything wrong, just let me know in the comments. Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Planet: Atollon. System: Atollon System. Sector: Lothal Sector. Location: Alliance outpost; Chopper Base.

There was a new guy in the mess hall. Well, guy was an understatement. He couldn't have been older than 16. He was about as tall as captain Rex, who was six feet tall. He had short dark hair and an orange eye on the right side of his face; the other was completely blind, with a faded scar running from his mid-forehead, down through his eyebrow, over his left eye, and down to his left cheek. Level with his nose. He was sitting at the officer's table, and not only at the officer's table, but in-between commander Jun Sato, and captain Rex. So he has to be important. Sabine Wren wondered where he came from.

 _He wasn't here yesterday._ She thought. _Do I know him? He looks familiar._

"Hey Zeb?"

The Lasat, Garazeb Orrelios, paused from devouring his breakfast, chunks of food stuck in his purple beard.

"What?" he mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Who's that? He reminds me of someone, but I can't decide who."

"Who?"

"Over there, next to Rex and Sato. Laughing."

"Oh," Zeb swallowed, "He's a friend of Rex, a Mandalorian I think. I'm pretty sure his name is Calrand Daun."

 _Doesn't sound like anyone I know_. _But the name does ring a bell_.

"What's he doing here?"

"He's some sort of military genius. And a kriffing good fighter."

"Okay"

Calrand, finished with his breakfast, got up to leave.

* * *

The _Ghost_ crew was heading to another mission briefing. They entered the war room, and there he was. Calrand Daun stood off in a corner. Sabine noticed him eyeing her with a look of suspicion and disapproval. Most mandos she met reacted the same, disapproval of her quilt-like armor design and multicolored hair. Personal vanity wasn't "the Mandalorian way" they said. But Sabine didn't understand the suspicion. Calrand had gold armor that was tattered and blackened, covered in scrapes and gashes. It even looked like he had a few lightsaber burns on it. He had a tattered dark grey Kama, a knife sheathed on his shoulder plate, and a beskar saber sheathed on his back. He had a Verpine Shatter Gun holstered on his boot. He held his helmet under his right arm. It showed signs of hastened repair. In fact, it lined up perfectly with the scar on his face. Sabine shuddered when she tried to think of a blade powerful enough to slash through Mandalorian beskar'gam. She looked toward the tactical table and saw Rex standing, looking at the crew.

"Everybody here?" Rex asked, "Good. Let's get started."

He motioned for Calrand to join them. Rex thumbed a button and the holo-table lit up, showing what looked like an old Trade Federation Munificent-Class Star Frigate.

"This is your target. Your mission is to breach and clear the frigate, preparing it for our use. We have a skeleton crew standing by for your all clear. This ship is crucial to the war effort. If our intel is right, it's navigation logs should hold the location of an abandoned fully functional shipyard. I don't even need to explain what that would do for the Alliance. Commander Calrand Daun," he gestured to Calrand,

"will be joining you on this mission. Your team call joint team call sign is G-DT1. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Kanan Jarrus. He looked toward Calrand, "Who are you?"

"Rex told you," his voice sounded angry, sad, and arrogant all at the same time. "Your Commander."

"Wait," said a shocked Hera Syndulla. "He's in charge?" she gestured to Calrand. "But he's just a kid."

Rex gave her a warning look, and nodded toward Calrand, who had a murderous look in his eyes. Sabine noticed his right hand twitching, like he wanted to grab his knife.

 _Note to self_ , she thought, _do NOT mess with this guy_. _Why is he so familiar_!? Hera got the message, and she backed off. Chopper the Astromech droid beeped a stream of mechanical language.

"What's that you piece of scrap?" Calrand growled, grabbing his knife. "You wanna go?" He began moving to the droid.

"Back off, punk!" Hera shouted. Calrand slowly turned towards Hera.

The color drained from Rex's face. He moved to intercept Calrand.

"Hey, none of that."

"Fine." said Calrand as he returned his knife to its sheath.

"Alright," said Rex, with forced smile, "You should be going. Only one thing left. Who's ship are you taking?"

"What does he have?" asked Hera.

"I have a highly modified YV-929." Calrand replied, "And you?"

"VCX-100," Hera said, in a defeated voice.

"We're taking mine."

"Fair enough," said Kanan.

Ezra Bridger wasn't too sure what to make of this Calrand Daun. He was cool, kinda, but he was certain one wrong move would get him thrown out an air lock. The _Ghost_ crew was following Calrand to the private hanger. His Kama flowing as he marched angrily down the corridor.

"I didn't even know there was a private hanger." Ezra said to Kanan.

"Where do you think the officer's land? Their ships aren't ever in the main hanger."

"Never thought about it. And how come he's an officer and I'm not? He's not much older than me."

At this Calrand came to a sudden halt and spun around.

 _Karabast_

"Because," Calrand snarled, "I defeated Thrawn's forces at Dantooine, _all_ of Thrawn's forces. Not just a few platoons of troopers. Have you ever commanded a fleet into battle and won? Have you ever led a single platoon against a battalion and came out on top with no casualty's?"

"Uhhh…"

"I didn't think so. Now let's keep moving."

* * *

Planet: NONE. System: NONE. Sector: Location: Somewhere in Hyperspace.

The YV-929 was huge compared to the _Ghost_. Calrand called it _Daune A'den_. (Daun's Rage) Sabine was in the parlor, prepping her gear. When she finished, she headed to the cockpit to check the course. She went up the lift tube to the upper deck, and walked down the corridor. She stopped when she heard Calrand snoring.

 _Not good._ She thought. _He should be fully rested before any mission._

"Commander Daun?"

"Huuu…? Wh- What? I wasn't sleeping!"

"Never said you were."

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Just came to check the course."

"About- let's see," Calrand leaned over the controls, "About thirty minutes."

He grabbed the intercom mic, "Thirty minutes till contact. Begin final preparations."

"You prepped?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Good."

At that moment a jolt shook the ship, triggering an emergency klaxon.

"Osik."

"What was that?"

"The port engine's acting up again."

" _Again_?"

"How much machine training do you have?"

"Why? Do you need my help?"

"Yes, it's preferably a three person job, but I don't have my crew on hand so, two will suffice."

"I have advanced mechanical operations training, tier 6."

"That'll do. Do you have any other trained crew members?"

"Chopper and Hera."

"Shab no."

"Then it's just me."

"Alright, let's go."

She followed him into the corridor, where they ran into the rest of the _Ghost_ crew.

"What's going on?" Hera asked.

"Port engine just malfunctioned," Calrand replied, not breaking stride.

"Can I help?"

"No time to discuss it," he said as he fast-walked to the lift tube. "If you want to, you can,"

"That bratty kid," Hera complained.

"Hey," Sabine just remembered something, "what right do you have to speak about him that way."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I now remember why he's so familiar." Sabine stormed off after Calrand.

"Shab…" whispered Calrand when he reached the engine room.

"Commander, wait u- oh."

The engine room was filled with smoke; sparks were flying off to the right. The smoke was coming from a control panel in the back of the room. The air was uncomfortably humid. There was an concerning smell of burnt electronics

"This is much worse than last time, almost looks like sabotage…" Calrand commented with a frown.

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Bad luck."

"Really?" Calrand replied sarcastically, "well, we better get to work, hand me that hydrospanner."

The repairs were easier than expected. Turns out it was just a blown control wire that caused it all. The wire regulated engine discharge. Without it, the port engine tried to fire in Hyperspace. Which in turn, short-circuited. The repairs only took twenty minutes.

Once they were finished, they headed to the cockpit.

"That was lucky," said Sabine on the way to the cockpit.

Calrand just grinned. When they arrived, Calrand sat down in the pilot's chair and grabbed the mic.

"Five minutes till contact. Proceed to the cockpit for instruction."

"Sabine, I need you at the gunners station."

"You got it."

The rest _Ghost_ crew arrived at the cockpit.

"Hera, co-pilot's station."

Hera grumpily sat down in the co-pilots chair.

"Kanan, gunners station. Zeb, starboard docking ring. You're going first. Ezra, with Zeb."

"Got it," Zeb replied.

"Zeb, in the cargo bay, look for the crate marked CQAS. Open it."

Zeb went to find the crate. Ezra following.

"Chopper, engine room, regulate the hyperdrive"

"Two minutes till contact," Hera reported. "You and Sabine fix that port thruster?"

"Yup," said Calrand and Sabine simultaneously.

"WOW!" Ezra shouted from the cargo bay.

"What is it?" Hera called.

"Ah, they must have found my Cip-Quad blaster," said Calrand. "Zeb, put it on!"

"Your _what_!?" Sabine shouted, "You have a Cip-Quad!?"

"Yeah, you don't?"

"No! I've all ways wanted to use one."

"You can have it after we breach."

"Deal."

"A real Cip-Quad," She whispered in admiration.

The hyperspace exit control started beeping.

"Brace-brace-brace!" Calrand suddenly shouted.

They exited hyperspace with a bone-rattling jolt; they heard Zeb go crashing down to the floor.

"Karabast!" shouted Zeb.

"What was that!?" Hera shouted.

"I'll explain later. Right know, focus on _that_." He pointed out the main view plate, at a looming Trade Fed frigate. It looked modified from its original layout; with an extra hanger bay aft, that ran through from port to starboard, and mass driver turrets mounted atop the bow domes.

"Incoming fighters," reported Hera.

"Got 'em," replied Sabine. She opened up with the main turret, the firing violently shaking _Daune A'den_. Calrand began dodging turbo laser fire.

"What have you done to this ship!?" Hera yelled.

"Kinetic rounds. Much more destructive, much harder on the frame."

"You're crazy!"

Calrand simply grinned. He aimed the ship for the port-stern section of the frigate, the engines rattling _Daune A'den_ along with the main turret.

Calrand fired proton torpedoes at the aft hanger bay. The bay exploding in a giant ball of red and orange.

"Kandosii," muttered Calrand as he steered towards the upper port-bow.

"Hera," he said, "check the schematics and find me a breaching point."

They dodged around for a couple minutes, "Found it. _There_ ," she pointed towards the mid section of the bridge stem, "A sealed section, perfect for breaching."

Calrand aimed to the spot Hera named.

"Call Chopper up here. He'll man the guns with you while the rest of us storm the bridge."

Chopper came, using his rocket attachment to fly up the lift tube.

"Great, Chopper, take the guns. Kanan, Sabine, starboard docking ring." They got up leave. Calrand punched the control switch button. Giving full control to the co-pilot. Then stood up.

"Hera you'll take us in, starboard-side-to.""

"Got it."

"Sabine, grab the breaching charges in the crate marked CQAS."

"Cip-Quad and stuff?"

"How'd you guess?"

"A hunch."

"Fair enough."

Calrand went to the starboard docking-ring.

"Got the charges?"

Sabine replied by tossing him three of the six.

"I'll take left, you take right?" She asked.

Calrand grinned, which seemed to be his response for everything, and stood by the airlock controls. They suddenly thudded against something.

" _You are clear for breaching, I repeat, clear for breaching,_ " buzzed Hera's voice over the intercom.

Calrand hit the control that opened both the inner and out airlock doors. He and Sabine rushed through and planted the charges. Then they rushed out and Calrand hit the inner door's button. He nodded at Sabine, who pressed the detonator. A muffled thump echoed through the ship.

"On three, one, two, THREE!" He hit the door release again; the inner airlock door flew open. Zeb and Ezra charged through the open door, into the frigate, Zeb firing the Cip-Quad. Calrand heard metal hitting the deck.

"Battle droids!?" Zeb cried.

"Rex you shabuir," exclaimed Calrand. "He always forgets to mention some fact or other in his briefings these days. I was looking forward to Stormtroopers, oh well, let's blast some droids. OYA!"

He shoved his helmet on his head, grabbed his beskar saber, and charged in after Zeb and Ezra, followed by Sabine and Kanan. Calrand cut down droids left and right, slicing through their metal frame with almost the ease of a lightsaber. A line of five super droids marched down the corridor. Calrand leaped toward them, landed, and slashed them to chunks of scrap. Kanan and Sabine just stood at the thresh-hold, staring.

"Did he just-?" Kanan asked.

"I guess so," replied Sabine.

"Well?" Calrand snarled, "You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna scrap some droids?"

"Right," said Sabine. She grabbed her twin mando pistols from her hip holster, and ran into the droids ranks, going for the droid commander, blasting B1's as she went. Kanan ignited his lightsaber, and ran in cutting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up sometime this weekend. Also, if you want me to add a translations list of all the mando'a words I use just tell me and I'll put them in. Taabir bat ner vode! That's: March on my brothers!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I know I said I'd post the next chapter this weekend, but after the amount of views I got in such a short time, I decided to post this early. I've also had a look at chapter one, and made some spacing updates. Shoutout to lonelyfaery for the review. I'm not to what your review means, as I said; I'm new, but I'm glad you reviewed all the same. Thanks for all your support, enjoy!  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Planet: NONE. System: NONE. Sector: Lothal sector. Location: Trade Federation Munificent Star Frigate, empty space.

Droids lay cluttering the corridor. With the firefight finished, the team was picking its way through the scrap, blasting any droids still functional. Calrand stabbed the rubble then looked up and scanned the carnage.

"My sensors don't detect any more. Let's move on. Zeb, give the Cip-Quad to Sabine."

"Awww…" Zeb whined "Oh well." He unhooked it and handed it to Sabine.

"YUSS!" Sabine cried. "Finally!"

"Carful," Zeb warned. "It really puts you off balance, try not to run so much. I almost fell charging in earlier."

"Yeah, yeah…" Sabine muttered while putting it on. She wobbled a bit and almost fell on the chunks of B1 battle droid littering the deck. "Wooah, you weren't kidding."

"Told you so."

"Now don't break it," Calrand said. "It's expensive to fix. That's a first generation Cip-Quad you're holding there. It's a _pain_ to find parts."

"Wow, how much did it cost?"

"I stole it."

"Ummm…"

"What?"

"Nothing," the team began advancing down the corridor. "Where'd you steal it from?"

"Imperial weapons vault on Coruscant. They had a lot of old stuff there."

"Like what?"

"DC-17s, DC-15s, old Verpine rifles, couple AT-TE's, old LAATs , old TX-130, old AT-RT's, too much to name now."

"We _need_ to raid that vault. You take any seventeen's?"

"Yeah, you didn't see them in CQAS?"

"No."

"Good, that's the point."

They reached the turbolift that led to the bridge. Calrand pushed the button. Nothing happened for a couple minutes, and then Calrand seemed to get bored and reached over to Sabine, spun her around so she was facing backwards, then grabbed two things off the Cip-Quad pack.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a hydraulic ram with attachments mounted on the back."

He clipped the spreader attachment to the ram and wedged the ram's claws in the miniscule gap between the two sliding lift doors. The ram pried them open with eight metric tons of force. Calrand reattached the ram to the Cip-Quad

"I'll go first," Zeb stated.

Zeb peered up the tube. He leaned around the edge and grabbed a ledge, and began climbing up the tube.

"Well," said Calrand, grabbing an ascension cable launcher from his belt. "Let's go."

He shot the cable up the tube. It made a ding; Calrand pulled it taut, and clipped it to his belt. He gave it a couple tugs to make sure it was secure, then jumped past the thresh-hold, into the tube. Kanan and Ezra stood at the thresh-hold and force jumped up the tube, catching on to ledges and using the force to launch them self up higher.

"Sabine," Calrand called from up the tube. "Aim up the tube and press the illuminated blue button labeled AC."

She did as commanded. When she pressed the button, a pair of ascension cables shot from the top two barrels of the Cip-Quad. She jumped out into the tube, and motors began pulling her upward. Once she reached the end of the cable, she aimed up the tube again, and pressed the button. This time cables shot from the bottom two barrels. She did this a few more times. She was the last one up the tube. Kanan helped her through the door with the force.

"This thing is awesome!"

"Yeah, my sister Jia made that mod."

"Sister?"

"Yup. She's part of my permanent crew. Rebel Command has them all on separate missions. This is the first time I, or any of my crew has worked with your rebel cell. Enough talking, lets storm the bridge."

He grabbed his Shatter gun and his knife, and charged down the corridor, towards the bridge door. The rest of the team followed him. Ezra pushed the door control with the force, and they ran in. Calrand ran off to the left, Zeb ran to the right, and Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine charged down the center, towards the command chair. Off to the left, Calrand was putting rounds trough the droid guards, and cutting up the droid operators. He didn't dare shoot the operators, for fear of damaging the sensitive controls of the Star Frigate. Off to the right, Zeb was smashing droids with his bow-rifle in electro-staff mode. In the center Kanan and Ezra flanked Sabine. They were stopped, staring at the Frigate's captain. He was a Mandalorian; he had black armor, the Mandalorian color of justice. His helmet had a Deathwatch emblem on the right forehead. There was no mistaking that signature W shape. His gauntlets were painted gold, the color of vengeance. He held a Verpine rifle. Sabine stepped back, as if in shock.

"Kelax," she growled.

She then charged forward, firing. Kanan and Ezra split off, Kanan flanking left, Ezra flanking right. At that moment, Calrand and Zeb converged at the end of the lower control walkways surrounding Kelax. Kelax dodged Sabine's fire, raising his own rifle. Kanan knocked him back with the force, throwing the Verpine from his hands. He fell at the feet of Zeb and Calrand. Calrand fired and Zeb stabbed. Kelax rolled out of the way, and leaped to his feet and grabbed a small Merr Son blaster from a holster on his boot. He shot at Zeb and Calrand. Zeb tumbled back with a yelp. Calrand grunted and stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. Sabine fired a volley at Kelax, knocking him to the floor, hard. Kanan and Ezra rushed forward to subdue him. Kelax tried to stand, but Kanan slammed him back down to the floor, knocking his helmet off. Ezra pounced, slapping binders on Kelax's wrists. Ezra hauled Kelax to his feet. Kelax had dark short cut hair, a face full of scars, dark green eyes, and the Deathwatch emblem printed on his left cheek. Sabine looked murderous.

"You," she growled.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No. But I know you. Does the name Daun mean anything to you?"

"Wait, you're a Daun?"

"Secure him."

They noticed Calrand wasn't here. Calrand was with Zeb. Kelax's shot went through Zeb's chest plate; he crashed down the ramp leading to the control area. Calrand was giving first aid. He sprayed Zeb's wound with Bacta and bandaged it. He lifted Zeb up with a grunt. He slung Zeb's arm over his shoulder, and they limped up the ramp. Zeb was panting.

"The droid control console is over there," Calrand pointed towards a console in the corner. "One of you," he gestured to the group. "Deactivate the droids. Don't destroy them. They can be useful. Once you're done, and all the droids are returned to the charging bay-the vultures too-tell Hera to broad cast the all clear signal."

Kanan and Ezra relieved Zeb from Calrand. Calrand turned and started pacing. He seemed to be working himself up for something. He abruptly stopped and turned to the command chair, where Kelax was secured. Kelax sat with his head down, in a position of despair. He looked up when Calrand stopped in front of him. Kanan and Ezra's gaze shot towards Calrand, then they shuddered, as if they were plunged in ice.

"It really is you," Calrand said.

"And who are you?"

Calrand pulled off his helmet. Kelax inhaled sharply. Calrand had look of disgust on his face. Kelax began struggle immensely. Sabine walked over from the droid control panel, and tightened the restraints.

"NO! NOOOOO!" screamed Kelax. "You," his gaze shot to Sabine. "Let me go! Pleeease! He'll kill me! I know he will! You have to believe me!"

"Will you?" Sabine asked.

In response, Calrand grabbed his saber and lunged at Kelax, dropping his helmet. Sabine hopped up and tackled him, knocking his saber from his hand. Calrand thrashed, throwing Sabine off and leaping to his feet.

"Don't kill him!" cried Sabine, she jumped up, between Calrand and the source of his fury. "We need to know what he's doing here, what he knows about this ship!" Calrand looked at her in frustration and disappointment.

"Fine!" Calrand stormed off, grabbing his helmet as he went. Marching out the bridge door, mumbling; something about cowards.

Ezra stared at Sabine with amazement.

"Did you just-? I mean, wow, just wow. You tackled _Calrand_."

Kelax shuddered at the mention of Calrand's name. He looked to Sabine.

"So, I take it you're not a Daun. Due to the fact that you don't seem to want to brutally murder me."

"No, I'm a Wren."

Sabine noticed that Calrand left his saber. She picked it up and went back to the droid control console. Kanan's comlink beeped. He grabbed it from his belt. Hera's voice buzzed through.

" _Kanan, the Vulture Droids just flew back to the ship. What's going on?_ "

"We sent out a return to base command. The droids should all be back in there charging ports soon."

" _Good_ ," Hera replied. " _Tell me when to send the all clear signal_."

"You got it. Kanan out." He returned the comlink to his belt.

"Sabine, how much longer?" He asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Ezra," said Kanan. "Let's take Zeb back to the ship."

* * *

Back on _Daun'e A'den_ , Kanan was helping Zeb into his bunk. Once he was done. He went into the parlor. Sabine was sitting at the main table, cleaning her gear. Calrand and Ezra were playing Dejarik (Holo-Chess) on the other side of the room. Calrand was winning. Kanan sat down with them to watch. Calrand's M'onnok stabbed Ezra's Houjix. Ezra's Kintan Strider smashed Calrand's M'onnok with its hammer.

"HA!" Ezra shouted. "I got it!"

Calrand frowned, but said nothing. Ezra had only the Strider and a Ng'ok left. Calrand still had a Ghhhk, a Mantellian Savrip, and Grimtaash the Molater. Calrand's Savrip picked up Ezra's Ng'ok over its head and slammed it to the ground. Calrand grinned. Ezra commanded his Strider to attack Calrand's Ghhhk. The Ghhhk squished. Calrand commanded his Savrip to smash Ezra's Strider. The Strider perished.

"Karabast!" shouted Ezra.

Sabine smiled and shook her head, not looking up from her gear.

"You're too aggressive," Calrand told Ezra. "You're overconfident. Just because you have the force, doesn't mean you're unstoppable. You over commit and leave yourself exposed, that's why I was able to kill all your smaller creatures with just the M'onnok."

"Kanan, you have a go at him. He's unstoppable."

"We shall see," replied Kanan moving to where Ezra was previously sitting. Calrand thumbed the controls and the table lit up. Kanan had the Mantellian Savrip, the Ng'ok, the K'lor'slug, and the Ghhhk. Calrand had the Kintan Strider, the Houjix, the M'onnok, and Grimtaash the Molater. Calrand went first, he commanded his Houjix to step in front of Kanan's K'lor'slug setting the slug up to be impaled by the M'onnok's spear when it attacked the Houjix.

"Get 'em Kanan," said Ezra.

Kanan moved his Ng'ok in front of Calrand's Strider, putting it so when Calrand attacked the Ng'ok, the rest of his creatures would be unguarded from Kanan's Savrip.

"Awww…" said Ezra.

Calrand braced his elbows on the side of the table, and meshed his hands. He placed his hands on his chin, index fingers under his nose, thumbs on his chin. He scanned the board. He then moved his Houjix to kill the K'lor'slug. The creature flailed and died. Kanan moved his Savrip to where his K'lor'slug was, squishing the Houjix. Calrand moved Grimtaash in the way of the Savrip, blocking the Savrip from attacking the M'onnok.

 _He really likes that M'onnok_. _I can use that_. Kanan thought

Kanan moved his Ng'ok in front of Grimtaash. Calrand attacked the Ng'ok. Grimtaash strangled it. Kanan moved his Savrip to smash Grimtaash. Grimtaash was no more.

Calrand moved his M'onnok behind his Strider. Kanan moved the Savrip to kill the M'onnok, thinking that Calrand would sacrifice everything for the M'onnok. Calrand surprised him by striking his Savrip with the Strider. The hammer hit the Savrip's head with a crack.

 _He gave it more sounds_? Kanan thought. _Dejarik shouldn_ ' _t make cracking sounds_. Calrand noticed his intrigue.

"You like the mod? My sister made that as well. She's the best engineer I've met, and, believe me, I've been around."

"It's adds a certain realism to the game," commented Ezra. "By the way, you're screwed Kanan."

"Thanks for the input," Kanan replied sarcastically.

Hera's voice suddenly buzzed over the intercom; " _The fleet's here_. _They're requesting us for a debriefing_."

Kanan thumbed the deactivation button.

"I surrender. You're quite the strategist."

Calrand grinned. He picked up his helmet from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out soon. Taabir bat ner vode!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are crazy! And by crazy, I mean crazy awesome! I dropped this story** ** _yesterday_** **and I already have** ** _eight_** **story follows,** ** _seven_** **favorites, and two reviews. YESTERDAY! You guys are awesome, keep doing what you're doing, thanks for all the support, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Planet: NONE. System: NONE. Sector: Lothal Sector. Location: Rebel Quasar-Class Carrier; empty space.

The team strolled down the corridor. Calrand was angry. Well, more angry than usual. He stomped down the corridor with a fury. Rex had invoked Calrand's wrath. The _Ghost_ crew followed at a distance. When Calrand reached the door, he literally punched the controls. He stormed in; the crew tailing him from a good three feet away, and scanned the room. In it, there was Commander Jun Sato, Captain Rex, and five other high-ranking officers. His gaze locked on Rex.

"You!" he began heading towards Rex, "Why didn't you tell me!? You knew he was there! I know you did! Why!?"

"Easy Calrand," said Kanan, "There's a reasonable explanation for all of this. Isn't there Rex?"

 _I bet there is_ , _he always has an excuse for everything_ , thought Calrand.

"Yes," replied Rex. "If you'll just let me explain."

Calrand stopped six paces away from Rex. He folded his arms. Calrand could feel the unease in the room.

"Let's hear it."

"All right. I thought that if you knew that he was there, it would turn from a capture mission to a revenge mission. Am I far off?"

"No," Calrand grudgingly replied. "But what about the droids?"

"Droids?"

"Kelax was the only living being on that ship. A full droid crew occupied it. Supers, Destroyers, even Vultures."

"Really? We had no idea about that."

"That's intel for ya."

"You got a point there. Well, let's get on with this debriefing."

* * *

Calrand was on his way back to _Daune Aden_ , alone, when the Quasar suddenly and violently shook, knocking him to the ground. His head hit the wall and he sat fighting unconsciousness when the _Ghost_ crew ran by. They stopped when they reached him. His eye's where half open, his breathing shallow.

"Karabast," said Zeb.

Calrand groaned.

"Zeb?" he muttered. "Help me up."

The crew did as he asked. Zeb slung Calrand's arm over his shoulder.

"I think I have a concussion."

He proceeded to pass out.

"We have to get him to the infirmary," declared Kanan.

Zeb slung Calrand entirely over his shoulder, then they rushed down the corridor. They arrived at the infirmary. Calrand's breathing was almost nonexistent. Kanan hit the door control. The room was chaos. The three med droids were rushing around the room, overwhelmed by the number of wounded. Injuries ranged from bad cuts to missing limbs. One man, engineer by the looks of him, was missing everything from his mid-thighs down. Another was missing his left arm and the left half of his body was scorched. The _Ghost_ crew stood in shock for a moment, then rushed to the nearest free bed. Zeb laid Calrand down and went to fetch a droid.

Calrand awoke to a nightmare. He had no idea where he was; all he knew was that it was on fire. He lay on a bed in the med bay, his helmet at the foot of the bed. The air was hot and smelt of burning meat of some sort. He looked around. He saw hell. Calrand sat in the med bay, a fire raged in the opposite side on the room. In had engulfed five of the fifteen beds. A man lay on the floor. He appeared to be missing most of his legs. He was crawling away from the fire; it had caught the bottom of his tunic. Calrand leaped up to help him. He dragged him to the other side of the room and put out his tunic. He looked back at the flames. On the bed at the edge of the fire sat a man, well, the remainder of a man. His skin was mostly burnt away; his rib cage was visible. There were skeletons visible in the other four beds. Calrand fought nausea; every breath was sickening, now that he knew what he smelled. He shook his head and went to open the door. It jammed part way. He pried it open. The lighting was dim, wires hung from the ceiling.

 _What happened here_? _Where is here_!?

He thought hard. It all came rushing back to him. Rex; asking him to do an attack and retrieve mission. Meeting the _Ghost_ crew. An annoying mando girl named Sabine. The Frigate. Kelax. Hitting his head, all of it. He ran back into the med bay. An explosion jolted the ship; Calrand stumbled and fell. He struggled to right himself, though he eventually stood up. He went to the man in the corner. He lifted him up over his shoulder. He set the man down outside in the corridor and rushed back in. He surveyed the room. He saw three people, two men and a woman, worth saving; the others would die on the hour without immediate medical help. The fire was closing fast. He slung the two men, who were closest to the fire, over his shoulders and carried them out. He went back for the woman. He paused in front of her bed. Her injuries were worse than he had assumed. Not life threatening, but worrying. Her monitor was still active. It said she had severe spinal damage. That made moving her a challenge. He didn't want to worsen the injury. He looked around the room. He saw a stretcher in the corner. He ran towards it. It was repulsor aided.

"Yes!" He cried

He flicked the switch. It hovered. He rushed it over to the woman. He carefully picked her up and laid her on the stretcher. He rushed out, just as the fire reached with her bed. He pushed the door closed to contain the fire. Calrand began moving the survivors down the corridor, away from the fire. The legless man looked up.

"Thank you," he rasped.

"I've never left a man behind, and I'm not gonna start now."

Calrand set them up in some one's personal quarters and went in search of a fire extinguisher. He found two; one was two thirds empty. He ran back to the med bay. He pried open the door and was greeted by a raging fire. The smoke stung his eyes. It had engulfed most of the room. Calrand was worried that he wouldn't be able to snuff it out. He let loose with the extinguisher. The fire surged back. The first extinguisher went out. The fire began reclaiming ground. Calrand threw the spent extinguisher aside and began spraying with the other. The fire cringed back. Calrand spotted the source, a blown power conduit. He did his best to clear a path. His lungs felt as if they were on fire. He reached the conduit. It was beyond repair. He racked his brains for a solution.

 _The sprinkler system_!

Calrand located the emergency control panel. He began clearing a path. The extinguisher gave out. Calrand began to get panicky.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ , he thought.

He was out of ideas. Well, he had _one_. He took a couple steps back, pointed himself toward the panel, and ran. He felt the fire engulf him. He slowed. The heat was sickening. He felt the flames lick his face. He sped up, beginning to get dizzy. He reached the panel. He smashed open the glass cover, and hit the fire control button. The overhead sprinklers began spraying flame retardant; the fire sizzled into nothingness. Calrand collapsed in a fit of coughing. The corners of his vision began blackening. He grappled with unconsciousness. This time he won. Calrand looked around. The room was blackened and burnt. He stood up and looked down at himself. He was a mess. His Kama was charred. His armor was missing paint in places, mostly the legs. He noticed his helmet lying on the ground where a bed once was. He picked it up. It was hot to the touch. He looked inside, expecting the worst. The bottom was coated in some sort of foam. He was confused. Then he remembered; he installed safety systems for just this occasion. If the helmet wasn't on his head and it detected fire, it sprayed heat resistant foam over the bottom of the helmet. It was better than a closing hatch that could be hacked or could malfunction and cut his head off. He unsheathed his knife and began cutting the foam away. It was a quick and relatively easy job, that is, with enough practice.

He clipped the helmet to his belt and walked out into the corridor. He had no idea what to do next.

 _Check on the survivors, that's what I'll do._

He walked down the corridor. He reached the room he left them in. He entered and looked around. The two men and the woman were still unconscious. The legless man had somehow got himself into a chair. He clutched in his hand a small holdout blaster.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I put out the fire," replied Calrand.

He gestured to the hold out blaster, his face questioning.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know what happened," answered the man. "

"Well? What happened then?"

"Pirates."

"Pirates?"

"Pirates. They came out of nowhere. Defiantly cloaked. Thirty ships, seventeen battle cruisers, eight corvettes, five carriers.

"Pirates. Why didn't rest of the crew find us?"

"They probably think we're dead, or they're dead," replied the man.

"That's a cheery thought."

"Yeah."

 _What now_? Thought Calrand.

Something thumped outside the door. Calrand peered around the frame. He heard whispers; they came from around a corner, to the right of the room. He checked himself for weapons. He had only his knife; he left his saber and his Verpine on the _Daune A'den_. Calrand drew his knife and crept to the corner. He gazed around the corridor. There were five pirates with weapons drawn. They had a member of the _Ghost_ crew with them. Calrand struggled with his concussion, trying his best to remember the prisoner's name.

 _Ezra_! _It's Ezra_!

Calrand didn't think, he just slammed his helmet on his head, charged around the corner, and began slashing. He leapt at the first pirate, stabbing through his eye. He lifted the flailing man and used him as a shield as the other pirates opened fire.

 _One down_ , _four to go_.

He threw the corpse at the pirate holding Ezra, and charged at the next pirate. He kicked his chest, throwing him to the wall. Calrand slashed the pirate's neck, spraying blood over his armor.

 _Two_.

Calrand lurched at the next one, grabbing the pirate's DH-17 from his hand, and slammed his head against the wall with his elbow. He pressed the 17 to the pirate's temple and fired.

 _Three_.

He turned to the last two pirates. He saw that Ezra was grappling with a pirate on the ground; the other pirate was taking aim. Calrand's arm shot up, aiming the 17 at the standing pirate. He fired, the pirates head snapping back violently as he collapsed to the floor.

 _Four_.

Ezra managed to get his lightsaber from the pirate's belt. He ignited it and thrust it into the pirate's chest. The pirate flailed and died.

"Osik, you're too good at that," commented Calrand.

"Fierfek, am I glad to see you," Ezra replied. "Pirates overran the ship."

"Yeah, I got that."

"The rest of the crew is in the main hanger. I tried to make a run for it. Needless to say, I got captured. I thought you were dead, the bridge registered the med bay as destroyed."

"It pretty much is. The main conduit exploded, setting the room on fire; burning most of the injured. I managed to save four people and put out the fire."

"So that's why you look like you took a swim in fire."

"Yup. I'm gonna go back and secure the wounded, then we can go rescue the crew. You stay here"

"Yes sir!" Ezra said sarcastically, with an exaggerated salute.

Calrand smiled and shook his head, then walked down the corridor

* * *

 **Another day, another chapter. Lucky for you guys, I've been writing this story for a while now, and I have the first four chapters saved up. But, as this is the third, I'm reaching the end of my stock pile. When that happens, my posting will slow to about once a week. Maybe less. I'm not saying this in order to bum you out, just warning you to why my progress will slow. Taabir bat ner vode!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I have some bad news. This might be the last chapter I upload for a little while. I have suddenly had a downpour of school work, and until I get in the swing of that, I won't be uploading. Until then, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Alright, here's the plan. First, you reach the hanger through the ventilation ducts. There you'll be waiting for me to walk in through the main doors and lead the most of the pirates away. Then you'll jump down, take out the remaining pirates, and free the crew. If anything goes wrong, leave me. The crew is the number one priority. Got it, Ezra? I'm surplus to requirements."

"No, I won't leave you."

"Yes, you will. That's an order."

"Yes sir," Ezra replied solemnly.

 _Osik, the kid's way too attached already. I just hope that doesn't blow up in his face when I kick the bucket._

"All right, let's go.

* * *

Calrand walked down the corridor, heart racing.

 _Bu'nas'a, I'm probably gonna die_. _Oh well, I had a nice run_.

He reached the door.

"Ezra, You in position?"

"Yeah, Calran-"

"Call me Cal. Calrand is the formal version of my name."

"Okay. Cal, there's a _lot_ of pirates here, at least twenty. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"No, but it's the best plan we've got. See ya on the other side, ner vod"

"Good luck"

Calrand lowered his helmet onto his head, and reached out to the door control. He paused, hand above the button. He took a deep breath, formed his hand into a fist, and slammed the control. He raised his acquired DH-17 and his knife, and then surveyed the room. The hanger was empty except for the _Ghost_ , two wrecked A-wings and a pirate transport, an old LAAT, painted over with pirate colors and emblems. The _Ghost_ sat in the lower left corner of the hanger, pirates coming and going through the main hatch. More pirates congregated in the middle of the hanger The crew sat outside to the left of the ramp. Hera, Kanan, and Sabine sat on their knees, arms restrained behind their backs. Zeb lay immobile beside them on his back, a blaster burn on his chest. He felt a deep anger swelling in his chest, like a balloon inflating. His breathing quickened, his hands clenched. Kanan and Ezra's gaze snapped to the door. Calrand took aim and charged into the hanger. He opened fire, killing five pirates in the main group. He reached them and began cutting, not even aware of what he was doing, just of this rage, this _fury_. He had to get it out. Calrand cut and fired and cut and fired, almost in a trance. Time was nothing. He felt something hit his back plate. Knocking him off balance. The pirate in front of him took advantage of his stumble, and brought his elbow down on Calrand's head; knocking him to the floor. He slipped out of his frenzy, realizing his current situation. He noticed that he lost his knife and blaster.

 _Osik, it happened again_. _I really need to get control of that_. _First_ …

He rolled over, facing a pirate standing over him, pointing a blaster in his face. Calrand grabbed the barrel of the rifle, ripping it out of the pirates hand, and threw it aside. He rocked back and leapt to his feet, kicking the pirate in the face, landing atop the pirate's head. He jumped from the pirates face, followed by a crunching of bone, and tackled a pirate to his left. He landed resting on the pirate's chest. He reached out, grabbing the pirates head in his hands. He twisted sharply. Upon hearing the crack, the surrounding pirates stepped back, horrified by this kill crazy mando.

 _Works every time_. _Arutii are so predictable, always so easily scared_.

Calrand rose from the pirate, spotting his knife and grabbing it.

"Well!?" he said to the surrounding pirates with a point of his knife. "Anybody want some more!?"

A young pirate stepped forward, fists raised. Calrand laughed and sheathed his knife. The pirate thrust his fist forward, in an attempt to hit Calrand. He grabbed the pirate's outstretched wrist, pulling the pirate closer. He then kneed the pirate in the groin and placed his hands on the pirate's shoulders and shoved him to his knees. Calrand stepped back a pace and punched the pirate square in the forehead with the sharp end of his gauntlet. The pirate collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Seriously, anybody want this?" said Calrand as he raised his fist.

There was four pirates left out of the twenty or so pirates that were in the room at the beginning. Ezra had freed the crew, just as planned.

The four pirates laid their weapons on the floor.

"Good, sensible people for once," commented Calrand. He reached to the floor and picked up an automatic pistol.

One of the pirates faces turned white, obviously the more intelligent of the bunch.

"Well, sensible if you think you're dealing with good people. But, my foolish pirate friends, I, am not a good person." Calrand suddenly and quickly unloaded the pistol into the pirates.

"Well," said Calrand, turning to face the _Ghost_ crew, "let's get moving."

The crew were an assortment of expressions. Ezra and Hera both looked shocked and revolted, Zeb just shocked, and Kanan, a look of disapproval. Sabine, on the other hand, a look of disappointment.

"Oh yes, so upset. But what did you expect? I am one of 'Skirata's mandos'."

"And," he said to Sabine, "why the disappointment? Is a rescue by me so disappointing?" He bowed forward with a flourish of his hands.

"That's not it," she replied. "I just wasn't hoping you weren't such a stereotypical mando. All death and destruction."

"Ah, I see. Well, as a acquaintance of Skirata, you know I'm much more stereotypical than that. Oh, well, almost."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ezra

"I'll explain later," replied Calrand, a tint of sadness creeping into his voice. He banished it with haste. "Right now though, I need to know if my ship survived."

"Yes," said Hera, "it should be relatively untouched where you had it."

"Thank you, General Hera," said Calrand with an over exaggerated salute and a wink at Ezra. "Also, there's some wounded survivors, Ezra knows where, I suggest getting them."

With that, Calrand turned and marched arrogantly down the corridor.

* * *

 **Taabir Bat ner vode!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Lucky for you shabuirs, I've found some free time, and finished the fifth chapter. Yeah! So, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Planet: none. System: none. Sector: Lothal Sector. Location: Rebel Quasar-Class Carrier, officer's hanger; empty space.

Calrand sat in the pilot chair of _Daune A'den_ , keying in the launch sequence. The console beeped and Calrand leaned back in his chair, waiting for thrusters to warm up. Finally, with a beep from the console, the ship was ready for take-off. He leant forward and griped the steering yoke, then keyed the bay door open. A transparent blue field popped up right in front of the door. The door started to slowly sink into the deck. When it disappeared, Calrand powered up the thrusters and maneuvered the ship out of the bay, through the shield, into the cold vacuum of space. He was met by chaos. Chunks of metal cluttered the exit, making it impossible to fly further than just outside the hanger. Calrand fired the forward cannons, scattering the debris. He maneuvered through to meet with more chaos; three of the fleet's five Nebulon-B cruisers where destroyed. One was split in half, and the other two were riddled with holes. The two remaining crusiers were standing off Calrand's starboard bow. The Fleet's three support frigates were nowhere to be found. Calrand thought he saw a chunk of one drifting off to port. The battleground was still hot with fighter fire of Calrand's port bow. A pirate anti-fighter frigate was nearby, providing the rebels with a tough time killing the remaining pirate fighters. Calrand maneuvered his ship to face the skirmish and contemplated intervening. He thought against it, since he was un-crewed, and therefore his turrets would be nonfunctional, and his firepower would be severely limited. He would have to wait for the _Ghost_ team. Instead he maneuvered toward the Nebulons and fired his thrusters. He was going to dock and pick up a crew.

"Attention Nebulon Cruiser _Jarco_ , this is Commander Calrand Daun of the _Daun'e A'den_ requesting docking clearance," Calrand said into the mic.

"Commander, this is _Jarco_ , good to hear your alive, we've already got the _Ghost_ docked. Docking request granted. Head to the starboard docking port positioned amidships."

"Copy that, Daun out."

Calrand maneuvered the freighter until the port docking-ring was aligned, and began making small movements with his mini thrusters until he heard a thump and a panel on the overhead flashed yellow. He hit the docking ring toggle button on the overhead and the panel turned green. Calrand let out a sigh of relief and leaned into the mic.

" _Jarco_ , this is _Daun'e A'den_ , I'm docked. Requesting a com patch to your commander."

" _Daun'e A'den_ , this is _Jarco_ , request granted, hold on just a moment while I patch you through."

Calrand leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Commander Daun," the com crackled, "this is commander Jun Sato, glad to know you're alive."

"Likewise Commander."

"Now Daun, what do you need?"

"Nothing much sir, just a few men to crew my ship. I'd like to assist in the removal of these pirates, but I can't do that all by myself."

"Let me see what I can scrape up. Hold on just a moment."

A few minutes passed.

"Alright Calrand you're in luck. I found ten men willing to join your crew."

"Wow. I need at least two gunners and one co-pilot. Tell them that and let them volunteer."

"Will do. Stand by."

Another few minutes passed.

"Daun, you've got your request, I have two gunners, and a pilot."

"Great, that's all I need."

"I also have some orders for you."

"Oh?"

"I have seven men here without jobs, so I'm sending you on a breach and clear mission. Disable that frigate and board it. I want to know who we're fighting. You will also have the _Ghost_ with you."

"Copy that."

"Alright Calrand. I'm sending them down now. Good luck, Sato out."

Calrand got up from the pilots chair and sauntered towards the cargo hold. He paused at the CQAS crate and grabbed a Verpine shatter rifle, which he strapped on his back. He still didn't know where his beskar saber went.

 _The_ Ghost _crew probably has it_. He thought. _I'll get it from them later_

He then lifted the Cip-Quad out of the crate and peeled away a layer of foam, revealing ten DC-17 interchangeable rifles with rifle, sniper, and anti-armor attachments. He lifted the tray up and out of the crate and placed it on the floor. He then slide the lid back on the crate and placed the tray atop it. Then he went across the cargo bay to the port side and dragged a crate starboard. He placed it next to CQAS and pulled of the lid. Inside were helmets and chest plates. A beep sounded as what could only be his men entered the airlock. The airlock pinged as someone hit the access button. They didn't know that entering required either an access code, or someone to open it from the inside. He crossed the bay and tapped the appropriate code into the panel next to the door. The door hissed and slid open. Men began pouring through the airlock. Calrand stepped back and let them through. Once all ten were in, he stepped forward and closed the airlock.

"Welcome," he said to the men," to the _Daun'e A'den_! Now, which of you is my copilot."

A man raised his hand.

"What's your name?"

"Taylen, Commander," the man said with a sharp salute.

"You can call me Commander if you want, but ditch the salute osik."

"Yes sir," replied Taylen.

"Now, who are my gunners, step forward and reveal your names.

"I'm Halton," said one.

"I'm Ulto," said another.

"Alright, so do you guys have our orders?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" the men shouted.

"Bu'nas'a, you guys have _energy_! Now, I'll explain the plan on the way. In the meantime, you guys suit up with the armor in that crate, and take a rifle from the other. Gunners, copilot, come with me."

Calrand strode to the cockpit, men in tow.

"Gunners, the gunnery station is over there. Make yourself acquainted with the controls. Copilot's chair is there. Got it? Good."

Calrand sat down and leaned into the com mic.

" _Jarco_ , this is _Daun'e A'den_ , requesting permission to undock."

" _Daun'e A'den_ , this is _Jarco_ , request granted."

"Copy that _Jarco_ , _Daun'e A'den_ out."

Calrand tapped the docking ring toggle; releasing them from the _Jarco_. William pulled the yoke hard to port and rolled the throttle forward, pushing away from the _Jarco_.

"Gunners, as a bit of target practice, I'm gonna fly through the debris field, and I want you to clear a path. Careful, the guns have quit a kick, and they overheat with prolonged automatic fire."

"Yes, sir," they replied

Calrand leaned into the com mic and pressed the intercom button.

"Be advised, we will be firing the overcharged mass driver turrets to clear debris, so make sure you have sure footing." He leaned away from the mic and took his hand off the intercom button. He turned his head towards the gunnery station. "Fire away."

"Yes sir!"

The ship suddenly shook. A cry of frustration came from the cargo bay.

"What the kriff was that!" a man shouted.

Calrand leant back into the mic.

"Alright, here's the plan. First we'll disable the frigates weapons and drives from the outside, and dock with the frigate. You seven in the cargo bay will be my boarding team, we'll split off into two squads, Taylen will monitor the enemies activity with the ship's scanners, he'll be our lookout, making sure we don't run straight into a pirate pocket and get slaughtered. We'll make our way through the ship, killing pirates that look unimportant. The brass wants the pirate commander. Anyone who looks important is to be stunned and marked, so we can pick them up later." The ship shook with the cannon again. "We're coming up on the combat zone, strap into your chairs, boys, we're going in."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Also, here's a great mando'a translator if you want it:** coruscant_ ?language=mandoa **Taabir bat ner vode!  
**


	6. Update: I'm Back!

Okay, so, update. I'm not dead. I posted this story two years ago, forgot about it for a year, and when I remembered that it existed my computer had broken and I thought I had lost my files, which had some more chapters in progress. Turns out that my dumbass isn't too dumb and I had backed up the files on a flash drive. I just found that flash drive today, and I feel inspired to continue writing. Unfortunately, it turns out I was a kinda shit writer two years ago, and my story is pretty bad in places. I forgot about Kelax as an antagonist after I introduced him, my grammar was dogshit in places, and I've just got some bad dialog. Fortunately, old me actually had an interesting plot going and some great jumping-off points, so I think I'll go back through each chapter and figure out what I want to modify. Don't worry, it will be following the same storyline, just a bit edited so it flows like an actual book and isn't a pain to read. Old me also had no idea where he wanted to take the story. Luckily, now that I'm not awful and understand how a story should go I have some great ideas for where the narrative is going. So, expect all the revisions to be finished within the month, and maybe if you're lucky a new chapter. But yeah, Dar'manda is back.


End file.
